Archis requeridas
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Historia AU centrada en las "archis" Ginga y Cinque, sobre el cómo participan en los asuntos que les compete dentro del reino y sobre cómo "matan" el tiempo cuando es hora de dormir. Oneshot con lemmon.


Saludos, terrícolas feos. Gracias a una petición de cierto amigo de Fanfiction (no suelo dar nombres, o al menos no aquí), les traigo otro OS CinquexGinga para el gusto de ustedes ¿Cumplirá las expectativas? Eso lo vamos a ver.

 **Archis requeridas**

En un reino tan lejano, pero tan lejano, que todavía me duelen los pies por ir allá años atrás, vivían, entre otros miembros de las castas nobles, estaban dos chicas que ostentaban el título de "archiduquesas del Artificio" gracias a sus importantes aportes para detener a Jail Scaglietti, enemigo sempiterno del reino, en el área industrial conocida como El Artificio Gigante. Había sido una feroz batalla en la que sentimientos fueron desvelados, verdades salieron a la luz, la sangre fue derramada a las manos de seres queridos, innúmeros sacrificios se realizaron para detener a tan vil ser, y las principales vencedoras, las actuales archiduquesas, consiguieron traspasar las defensas enemigas y debilitar lo suficiente a Scaglietti como para que este se viera obligado a firma un acuerdo de rendición para prevenir desgracias para sí.

Dicho lo dicho ¿Quiénes fueron las heroínas que llegaron a merecer semejante honorífico de la nobleza de la más alta categoría? Sus nombres no eran complicados, pues consiguieron anotarlos para la posteridad: Ginga y Cinque Nakajima, originalmente hermanastras adoptadas bajo el oscuro amparo de Jail Scaglietti, pero luego separadas de él junto con varias otras bajo su yugo y puestas al cuidado del general real Nakajima, aprendieron rápidamente sobre el oficio del sable y las buenas maneras en los eventos de alta esfera social. Pese a su oscura crianza inicial, ambas crecieron con un fuerte sentido de justicia que le hicieron antagonizar los proyectos nefastos de aquel hombre, y por esa razón no dudaron en participar en la guerra contra Scaglietti. Ahora que la paz reinaba en aquel pequeño país, la vida era apacible y plena en mejoras de parte de ingeniosos científicos que llegaban por solicitud de las reinas Nanoha y Fate, así como las enseñanzas militares dirigidas por Hayate Yagami, actual guardia real y general del ejército del reino.

Ginga y Cinque hacían actualmente vida en una villa no muy ostentosa en las afueras de reino, desde donde disfrutaban los beneficios que ofrecía la vida en contacto con la naturaleza, y frecuentemente eran visitadas por Hayate Yagami y Signum Wolkenritter, sub-general de los ejércitos del reino, así como también prometida de Hayate. Y hablando de dicho detalle, justo las dos personas más cercanas a las reinas llegaban a hacer una nueva visita.

─ Saludos, niñas feas ─ saluda Hayate.

─ ¿Feas? ¿Nosotras? ─ Cinque suelta un bufido burlesco ─ Si nosotras somos feas, no me quiero imaginar lo que queda para ti.

─ Error. Cuando yo estaba en la escuela, siempre destacaba y compartía el primer puesto como la más bella de la clase ─ Cinque y Ginga se le quedan viendo, como preguntándose quién era la otra chica con quien compartía honores, y Hayate lo capta fácilmente ─. La única que rivalizaba conmigo era Nanoha-chan, la ahora reina. En los concursos internos de belleza, Nanoha-chan y yo nos enfrentamos ocho veces en total, quedando igualadas con cuatro victorias por lado, y todavía ahora está pendiente la revancha, la cual estoy segura que ganaré.

Cinque y Ginga se miran mutuamente y se limitaron a dar la bienvenida a sus dos visitantes. El motivo de la visita resulta ser, según explicación de Signum, el anuncio de la firma de un nuevo tratado diplomático con un reino vecino. Cinque y Ginga no oyeron bien cuál reino era, pero el anuncio era una invitación implícita a asistir al evento, y lo más probable sería que la firma sea en el castillo de Nanoha y Fate.

─ ¿Y para cuándo se dará la firma? ─ dice Cinque, mostrando una vez más ser la más diligente de ambas.

─ La semana que viene, aunque habría que esperar a mañana para confirmar las fechas ─ responde Signum ─. Nosotras asistiremos, e incluso nos encargaremos de hacer público el evento para la información de todo el reino. Y por cierto, Subaru y Teana también estarán, por si les interesa el dato.

Las dos archis (apodo recibido de su círculo más cercano de amigas, pues a estas les apenaba un poco ser llamadas archiduquesas) asienten tranquilamente y siguieron recibiendo más información de parte de las visitantes. La visita dura alrededor de dos horas, mucho más de lo que las cuatro esperaban en un principio, así que Hayate y Signum se retiran rápidamente en cuanto se dan cuenta de la hora. Era ya un poco tarde, así que Cinque y Ginga se apuran para hacer la cena (a diferencia de otros miembros de la nobleza, ellas preferían una vida más sencilla y con las exigencias propias de la vida hogareña). Al momento en que la comida estaba lista, ambas cenan ligeramente y en silencio, pensando en el evento que les iba a significar esa fulana firma.

─ Será interesante ir ─ dice de pronto Ginga ─. Ya tengo varios días sin ver a Subaru, y tampoco he tenido mucho contacto últimamente con las reinas ¿Qué me dices tú, Cinque?

─ Opino lo mismo ─ responde su esposa luego de limpiarse con su servilleta ─. Llevamos varios días sin presentarnos en el castillo. No es por tener nada en contra de la tranquilidad que hemos estado viviendo últimamente, pero es momento de pasar por algo distinto esta vez.

─ Muy bien dicho, Cinque.

La chica del parche sonríe en respuesta y termina de comer sin decir nada más. Realmente llevaban una vida bastante pacífica desde el final de aquella férrea guerra contra Jail Scaglietti, y si bien disfrutaban estar de ese modo, sabían que en algún momento se verían involucradas en asuntos de política internacional. No se les daba bien el tema, pero siempre estaban dispuestas para lo que hiciese falta.

* * *

 **Habitación**

Ya habiendo cenado y luego de un cálido baño, ya las archis estaban preparadas para dormir. Ese era el plan, y Ginga así lo comprendía, pero en cuanto estaba por acostarse siente una traviesa mano introducirse en su pijama y abrirse paso hasta su pecho. Sorprendida ante semejante acto, Ginga voltea a ver a Cinque, responsable de ello.

─ ¿Nuevamente? Lo hicimos dos veces por la mañana, y ahora quieres otra vez. Realmente te encanta tener sexo, Cinque.

─ Eso solo es verdad si es contigo ─ responde Cinque con simpleza ─. Tu oreja luce deliciosa. Me gustaría probarla.

A Ginga no le da tiempo para responder absolutamente nada, pues la hábil Cinque empieza a lamerla mientras sus manos se encargaban de ese buen busto que nada tenía que envidiarle a ninguna de las chicas del reino. Ginga se negaba a admitirlo, pero Cinque realmente era buena en lo que hacía, y todo el tiempo que han llevado juntas ha servido bastante para mejorar más y más, aunque Cinque prefería pensar que era simplemente que Ginga se ponía sensible por ella. Fuera cual fuese el caso, Cinque sigue tocando y succionando durante un rato, el que juzgase necesario para calentar a Ginga como para que tuviera las mismas ganas que ella de tener sexo.

La estrategia funciona. Al terminar aquellos toques iniciales, la bestia dormida dentro de Ginga ya estaba despierta, y al ser soltada toma la iniciativa, y lo que hace es remover el pijama de Cinque para así atacar cómodamente sus pechos, y con una mano baja rápidamente el pantalón del pijama de la chica del parche para así tener su entrepierna más a disposición. Cinque era ahora la indefensa, y nada podía hacer para calmar el vendaval de éxtasis en que se había convertido Ginga, aunque no era su intención detenerla en absoluto.

─ Ginga, eres muy hábil…

─ Cinque… Quiero que sepas… que es tu culpa…

Cinque estaba por decir algo, pero no consigue completar la primera sílaba porque el dedo que se introduce en su sexo, removiendo las pantaletas, la ahoga inmediatamente en gemidos de placer amoroso. Aquel dedo exploraba el interior de Cinque como si fuese un gusanito atravesando una galería abandonada, rozando cada parte de esa sensible cavidad y poniendo a prueba a Cinque. Pero la chica del parche no permanece pasiva mucho tiempo, pues también regresaría a la acción y le quitaría el pantalón a Ginga para rozar su sexo, el cual daba muestras de empezar a humedecerse.

De ellas no salían palabras, o al menos nada que se pudiera interpretar en algún idioma conocido por alguna civilización. Sólo resonaban roncos y profundos gemidos en aquella habitación, todos y cada uno de esos gemidos provenían de ellas, surgiendo al ritmo de aquellos dedos de ambas que tocaban y estimulaban con hambrienta curiosidad y lujuria. Era tan placentero y divertido como explorar, en persona, el interior de un retoño de flor, con el aditamento del placer físico que seguía creciendo continuamente. Ambas se sentían desbordadas por semejante placer, y sabían que pronto implosionarían ante la llegada del más intenso clímax, uno que sólo ellas sabían darse.

─ Cinque… Cinque…

─ Me voy a volver loca… Lo haces muy bien…

Un instante eterno en que ese placer se comprime como si fuera a formar un big bang, y luego surge el orgasmo. Ambas chillan extasiadas ante ese placer que sólo entre ellas querían compartir, y la respiración se vuelve tan irregular que las obliga a frenar en seco y tumbarse en la cama. Era costumbre que sus orgasmos fuesen lo bastante intensos como para pensar que había sido el mejor que hayan tenido en sus vidas, y en esa ocasión no se daba la excepción. Podían ver pasar como una película todos los años que llevaban conociéndose, pero era absolutamente imposible que se cansaran la una de la otra. Las archis se dirigen una mirada nublada y deseosa, pues sin duda continuarían si no fuera por lo agotador que era recibir semejante cénit de placer. Y de todos modos tendrían que madrugar. Ya tendrían otro momento para hacerlo otra vez, así que mejor se dejan vencer por el sueño, ignorando intencionalmente su semidesnudez.

* * *

 **Una semana después**

Luego de haber confirmado la firma de una serie de acuerdos diplomáticos con el reino vecino, Nanoha y Fate invitan a las soberanas Arisa y Suzuka a que se unieran en el banquete con que se pensaba celebrar aquella consolidación en sus relaciones, y desde luego que Cinque y Ginga no se iban quedar por fuera en el asunto. Por especificaciones de Nanoha, la mayoría de los platillos presentados en la mesa del comedor del castillo eran acordes al estilo culinario del reino de Arisa y Suzuka. No es que fuera un modo muy distinto al de este reino, así que algunos invitados, no muy duchos en las diferencias culinarias entre un reino y otro, llegaron a pensar que comían las mismas exquisiteces gastronómicas de siempre con leves modificaciones. Cinque y Ginga en un principio formaron parte de aquel grupo que desconocía dichas diferencias, pero pudieron contar con Hayate y Signum para aclarar cualquier duda.

─ ¿De verdad esto lo hornean menos allá? ─ Ginga lucía entusiasmada con uno de tantos datos ofrecidos por Signum.

─ Así es. Estas empanadas de carne en el reino vecino lo prefieren algo más suaves y con mayor diversidad de especias ─ Signum prueba su ración antes de continuar ─. Algunas de esas especias no se encuentran aquí, por lo que fue necesario importarlas de aquel reino para que quedaran iguales. Y la ensalada de allí no incluye guisante porque en el reino vecino lo usan casi exclusivamente para sopas.

Ginga asentía conforme Signum le relataba las diferencias entre los platillos de ambos reinos, y Cinque simplemente se dedicaba a ingerir una pasta con salsa a la que notaba ligeramente más dulce que de costumbre. Hayate estaba con las reinas de ambos reinos, siguiendo el hilo de la conversación y dando su opinión cuando el tema se relajaba y se tornaba más personal. La cosa iba bien, y es que ambos reinos llevaban muchos años como estrechos aliados que habían combatido enemigos comunes y habían garantizado un estado de bonanza que en otros reinos se desconocía completamente. La fiesta dura alrededor de tres horas, pues al final Arisa y Suzuka señalan que tienen que partir a su reino para supervisar la construcción de un puente que uniría los sectores medio y bajo del reino, una iniciativa que Nanoha y Fate manifiestan desear ver en cuanto esté culminado.

En cuanto a Cinque y Ginga luego que culminaran las celebraciones, lo primero que hicieron fue reunirse con las reinas y varios otros miembros de la nobleza del reino para revisar y estudiar nuevamente los términos del acuerdo firmado. Nadie da objeción alguna a los términos redactados y culminaron en que iban por buen camino. Nuevamente Fate y Nanoha daban muestras del tino que poseían para aquellos asuntos tan esenciales para el reino.

─ Estas propuestas son bastante interesantes. Sí, señor ─ dice Hayate con gran entusiasmo ─. Añil, puerros y otros productos de origen vegetal que aquí no se dan mucho, y nosotros por nuestra parte ofreceríamos carnes y telas especiales que aquí se producen en mayores cantidades. Con esto podremos darle una mayor diversidad al estilo de vida de nuestra gente.

─ Esta es una conclusión realmente buena ─ opina Cinque ─. No veo tanto entusiasmo desde que Regius aceptó capitular para que no siguiera apoyando los actos ilegales de Scaglietti cerca del reino, y vaya que nuestro periodo de prosperidad dio un paso bastante importante desde aquel día.

─ Así es ─ dice Nanoha en respuesta ─. Aunque sea poco a poco, nuestra misión es hacer que este reino crezca en todos los sentidos, e incluso existe la posibilidad de que nuestros reinos se unifiquen en un futuro, pues nuestra pequeña Vivio y la hija adoptada de Arisa-chan y Suzuka-chan han demostrado atraerse mutuamente.

─ ¿Einhart? ¿La que fue rescatada por la reina Bannings en medio de una tormenta que asoló los bosques de su reino? ─ se sorprende Ginga ─ Vaya coincidencias tiene la vida.

─ Y que lo digas ─ suelta Nanoha con una risita.

* * *

 **Por la noche**

Aquella ardua jornada de revisión y publicación de los acuerdos había dejado mentalmente exhausta a toda la nobleza presente en el castillo del reino. Realmente era admirable que Nanoha y Fate fuesen capaces de atender aquellos asuntos sin apenas despeinarse, y todavía tenían mucho trabajo que hacer cuando Ginga y Cinque regresaron a casa. No es que a ambas les gustase la pelea, si más bien adoraban tener una vida pacífica, pero a veces les parecía que se les daba mejor tener un arma en la mano que un manojo de papeles con toda clase de documentos.

─ No puedo más. Mi cerebro se ha quedado seco ─ se queja Ginga tumbándose sobre la cama ─. Las reinas tienen que ser biónicas o algo así, porque estos trabajos consumen muchísimo, y eso que sólo es revisar algunos acuerdos.

─ Menos mal que dejamos comida lista esta mañana para recalentarla ─ dice Cinque ─. No me siento capaz de cocinar algo decente en este momento.

─ Yo tampoco.

Realmente las acusaba un tremendo agotamiento mental. No era trabajo para cualquiera leer todo el santo día y dar opiniones respecto a cada término uno por uno durante tantas horas, y se supone que las reinas lo hacían más tiempo al día y prácticamente todos los días. Eran admirables, ejemplos a seguir para toda la juventud perteneciente a la nobleza.

Cinque se va a la cocina dando tumbos y recalienta rápidamente la comida para que así la cena estuviera lista en un periquete. Fue una cena rápida, pero indudablemente resulta reparadora para sus agonizantes mentes, pues pronto volvieron a tener sus ideas en correcto funcionamiento y listas para atender los asuntos hogareños pospuestos por aquel laborioso día. Lo necesitaban. Una buena comida y algo de trabajo manual las hacía sentirse menos agotadas y más dispuestas.

─ Ahora sí. Me siento viva otra vez ─ dice Ginga al terminar de limpiar el jardín trasero ─. Esto de estar cada vez que haga falta una corte diplomática es demasiado para mí ¿Cuándo será la próxima vez que venga algún representante extranjero?

─ Para la próxima vienen mensajeros de Scrya, y dicen que será para compartir conocimientos sobre geología y arqueología, pues las reinas están interesadas en revisar unas ruinas recién descubiertas de un reino más antiguo que este ─ responde Cinque ─. Desde luego se espera que los enviados de Scrya puedan dirigir las excavaciones y participar en las extracciones para futuras exhibiciones, siempre y cuando no sea muy alto el riesgo.

─ Ese principito rubio y su arqueología ─ GInga suelta una risa casi burlona ─. Se nota que las antigüedades y los fósiles lo vuelven loco. Supongo que si no fuese heredero de su reino agarraría una pala para ir a buscar ruinas y tesoros legendarios.

Ambas se ríen al pensar en un Yuuno sacando a la superficie por su propia cuenta un gigantesco castillo como los que aparecen en los relatos de la ficticia Atlántida o algo por el estilo. Tenían suerte de que la misión enviada para los fines de arqueología no llegaría sino hasta dentro de un par de semanas, pues así tendrían algo de tiempo para que sus cerebros se recuperen y hasta puedan estudiar un poco sobre el tema, y es que ellas poco y nada sabían sobre aquellos oficios.

Nuevamente era el momento de dirigirse a sus aposentos y descansar. Les esperaba un largo día, pues Hayate las había convocado para participar en el adiestramiento de varios aspirantes para ser parte de las tropas del reino. Eso sí sería sencillo de hacer, no les cabía la menor duda, pero ya sería por la mañana que se preocupen por ello. Justo cuando Ginga se acercaba a la cama para acostarse, Cinque salta detrás de Ginga y empieza a manosear su entrepierna y un seno.

─ ¡Kyaa! Cinque, otra vez me sorprendiste.

─ Es que quería aprovechar este momento en que estamos mejor que hace un par de horas ─ responde Cinque con tono lujurioso ─. Me han dado ganas de hacerlo, y este pezón que se está poniendo duro me dice que está de acuerdo.

Cinque se pone entonces a lamer y mordisquear el cuello de Ginga, activando nuevamente cada nervio en Ginga para excitarla y hacer que quisiera tener sexo con las mismas ganas que ella. Era una costumbre en ellas que fuera Cinque quien normalmente tuviera la iniciativa y encendiera a Ginga cuando era el momento de darse amor en forma de placer sexual, y eso las hacía sentir bastante bien. Ginga adoraba sentirse amada y acariciada al comienzo, y a Cinque le gustaba tomar la iniciativa en un primer momento, y eso representaba un factor adicional para que cuajasen perfectamente como pareja. La mano que se había colado y empezado a tocar los pétalos de Ginga se movía con mayores ganas a cada momento, provocando una creciente humedad y sacando gemidos en Ginga, mientras la otra mano apretaba con gusto aquel pecho que estaba a su alcance.

Esta vez no haría falta tanto tiempo para que Ginga reaccionase y diese media vuelta para poner de su parte en esa sesión amorosa. Ginga tumba a Cinque sobre la cama y se apoya encima de ella para besarla con pasión incontenible. Sus lenguas empiezan una feroz batalla por el dominio de la boca ajena, y las manos de Ginga amasan los pechos de Cinque como si estuviera haciendo pan. No había concepto de tiempo ni forma de medirlo. A ellas sólo les constaba que les causaba un gran placer lo que estaban haciendo, y antes de darse cuenta ya se habían desnudado completamente. El contacto entre sus pieles y los besos que intercambiaban sin patrón ni explicación previa acrecentaba el placer y el fervor de lujuria que en ellas surgía como de una fuente. Si tales sensaciones tuvieran una forma visible y un color, ambas podrían desaparecer entre una nube de varios colores perfectamente armonizados.

En cuanto deciden que era el momento de cambiar de posición, Ginga se encarga de acostar bien a Cinque en la cama para así ella acomodarse para quedar en 69. Era una oportunidad dorada para ambas para probar el dulzor que brotaba de sus sexos, y ante ello no lo dudan ni un instante. Atacan sus sexos como si no hubieran un mañana. Mascullaban sus nombres con la torpeza propia de quien se consume en placer, pues era innegable que ellas conocían a la perfección cada punto sensible y la forma correcta de estimular a su pareja. Y las lamidas y las succiones adquieren mayor ánimo a medida que ambas soltaban fuertes gemidos que fácilmente serían oídos de haber alguien más en aquella casa. Era su recompensa luego de un arduo día de trabajo diplomático, y si lo veían de ese modo, perfectamente pensarían que bien valía la pena todo ese esfuerzo.

─ Mmm… Gin… ga… Me vengo… Me voy a…

─ Juntas… Juntas…

No había tiempo para rodeos si el climax asomaba en el horizonte. Cada una introduce dos dedos en la cavidad de su pareja y mueve los dedos con ganas sin dejar de lados la succión y los lengüetazos. Estaban dispuestas a que su orgasmo de esa noche fuera lo bastante intensa como para dejarlas fuera de combate, igual que siempre. La incapacidad de decir nada de forma fluida por los gemidos era la prueba de que ese momento tan álgido de placer estaba llegando, y pronto la represa de sus bocas cede, lanzando gemidos a pleno pulmón mientras a ellas les llegaba aquel chorro de jugos vaginales, empapando completamente sus rostros.

Como era de esperar, ambas caen rendidas, teniendo Ginga que acomodarse para que su rostro quedara a la altura de la de su pareja. Había sido una delicia, y jamás se cansaría de repetirlo.

─ Genial… Otra vez… ─ es todo lo que puede balbucear Cinque.

─ Y tú no te quedas atrás, mi amor ─ ya dicho aquello, Ginga besa a Cinque, permitiendo que los salpicones de jugos en sus rostros se mezclaran.

Les tocaría bañarse, y es que sus cuerpos estaban brillantes por el sudor. Era solo un detalle menor, pues lo que habían hecho hacía más que compensar todo el estrés del día. Era lo maravilloso de su vida en pareja, un día a día que no cambiarían por nada del mundo. Amaban su paz y su cariño, y se amaban entre sí.

 **Fin**

* * *

¡OS terminado! ¿Qué les pareció? Y encima es un raro espécimen en el que introduzco dos escenas con lemmon, cuando hasta ahora (si no mal recuerdo) todos mis OS con lemmon incluyen solo una escena. Un saludo a todos los lectores, y ojalá que lo pasen bien, gente de la Tierra.

Hasta otra


End file.
